


Paradoja

by GreenKaori



Category: Blood+
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenKaori/pseuds/GreenKaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentimientos encontrados la llenan tras haber puesto fin a la vida de su hermana. OneShot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradoja

**Author's Note:**

> _Kaori al habla de nuevo, presentándose una vez a las tantas para publicar historias xD. Una vez más, vengo a traer un one-shot de Blood+, esta vez dedicado a los conflictivos sentimientos de Saya por Diva una vez concluida la batalla final. La verdad, es que la relación odio-amor entre las dos hermanas siempre ha sido un tema de fascinación para mí, y si bien Diva es mi favorita de las dos, creo que ya hay demasiados fics enfocados en sus sentimientos hacia su hermana, así que esta vez decidí enfocarme en Saya, la otra cara de la moneda xD. Parte de la caracterización de Saya en este shot está inspirado en un extracto de las novelas ligeras de la serie, así que traté de escribirla lo más IC posible, espero que me haya funcionado xD, en fin ¡Disfrútenlo!_
> 
>  
> 
> _**Disclaimer:** Blood+ no es mío, si no de Junichi Fujisaku, Aniplex y Production I.G. Yo solo tomo sus personajes con ganas de entretener, sin fines de lucro._

**Paradoja**

 

Jamás la perdonaría por todas las atrocidades que cometió. Por todas las muertes que causó. Por la forma en la que violó y mató a su hermanito Riku sin piedad alguna. Diva jamás mostró misericordia o compasión alguna por sus víctimas, y por lo mismo no la merecía.

¿Entonces por qué corrió desesperada hacia su hermana mientras ella se cristalizaba y la llamaba?

¿Por qué escuchó sorprendida cuando Nathan dijo que Diva solo quería una familia?

¿Por qué lloró amargamente al contemplar el cuerpo hecho piedra de la que antes fue su gemela y enemiga mortal?

Sabía que en ese llanto explosivo había pensado en sus dos padres, Joel y George, en su hermano Riku y en todas las víctimas de los años que duró esta guerra. Pero una parte de ella también lloraba por Diva.

¿Lloraba por Diva, o lloraba por la _idea_ de lo que pudo ser Diva?

La Diva por la cual lloraba no era la asesina y violadora que se llenaba de placer al verla sufrir y que intentó matarla. La Diva por la cual ella lloraba era la Diva del pasado. La chica con una hermosa voz encerrada en la torre aún en un estado de pureza. Sin haber lastimado a nadie. Su amiga a quién iba a visitar todos los días desde que la descubrió y a quién le enseñó a hablar. A quién pudo haber amado. La hermana que pudo ser…

Eran hermanas. Eran gemelas. Las dos caras de la misma moneda. Diva era su otro yo...

La suerte de ambas había sido escogida al azar. Si Joel hubiese escogido a Diva para ser criada como humana, y a ella como el sujeto de experimentos ¿Quién le decía que no habría terminado como Diva? ¿Qué no se hubiese convertido en el mismo ser lleno de odio, locura y soledad?

Pero no fue así.

Y ella había cumplido con su deber.

No había remordimientos. Ningún arrepentimiento alguno.

Había puesto fin a una gran amenaza para la humanidad. Nadie más volvería a sufrir por la codicia y ambición de Amshel ni la locura y el sadismo de Diva. Había vengado a Joel, a George y a Riku. Y le había dado a sus sobrinas una mejor vida, donde crecerían apreciando a los humanos y vivirían felizmente sin tener que ser perseguidas ni manipuladas por un bando u otro.

Y Saya por fin había encontrado paz.

La pesada carga que llevó por un siglo había desaparecido de sus hombros.

Y para consolar a aquella parte que aún se lamentaba por su hermana, recordaba las palabras de Nathan.

_"Al final, ella consiguió su libertad"_

Había liberado a Diva una vez más.

Esta vez para bien.

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
